The Book of the Dog
by KayDrew
Summary: This’s inspired by the 100 words, 100 fics challenge. All 100 stories’ll be together. I chose to focus on Sirius & will tell bits of his life in these fics. If anyone can think of a better title, please post it in the comments! Thanks.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

A shaggy haired boy sat at his desk where a map of constellations lay. His brow was creased & black hair spilled down into his greenish-brown eyes.

This was Sirius Black. He was thirteen, almost fourteen, & a bright student at Hogwarts - when he tried. Usually his time was spent with his best friends playing pranks on namely Severus Snape.

Sirius knew he shouldn't. According to Lily Evans he wasn't a bad bloke. However, Sirius tended to hold grudges if his friends were hurt. Snape had hurt James Potter's ego on the train going to Hogwarts three years prior. That was when they had become best friends. He hadn't been sure of him at first; James seemed cocky; almost like his brother. But, when Snape called him 'mudblood', that had been too much. Sirius couldn't stand the term.

Sirius couldn't remember what he had said to get Severus to leave, just that he had & had protected James. A howler came the next day. His mother was furious for not becoming friends with Severus & standing up for James. Sirius still thought that she was upset with him for that. Sirius couldn't help he was loyal to his friends. If anyone was to blame for his personality it would be his mum & father. They named him Sirius, who in Greek myths was loyal to his master even into death.

Sirius chuckled. He had to give it to his parents. They also named his brother well. His name was from a loyal companion while Regulus was named after a giant snake. Regulus was even in Slytherin. Sirius folds up the map. Opening the desk drawer he slips it in. Stretching, he stands and strides to his door and out of the room.


	2. His First Love

**His first Love **

Sirius never expected to fall in love. Nor did he expect anyone to love him. But one time in his fifth year he did. Sirius had felt alone - confused. All his friends seemed interested in different things which made him feel left out & unsure of himself.

Hearing footsteps, he turned. Sirius saw a Ingrid Mahoney, a Ravenclaw girl whom he liked. She had dark curls haloing her face. She was usually so happy, but today, she looked upset. Her white robes bellowed behind her as did her black curls, as she ran. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sirius liked her from the day she was sorted four years ago. When he saw her he was leaning against a wall looking out at the lake. It was Saturday afternoon – Remus was studying, James was with Lily, & he didn't know where Pete was. Sirius had nothing to do.

His breath caught as he watched her run towards him. When she was near, he heard Ingrid's sobs. Sirius reached out, grabbing her. Instinctively, he held her close. "Shh," he whispered, looking down at her. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are sending me to Beauxbatons," she whispered, "I don't want to go."

"Then don't."

"It doesn't work that way." Parting from his embrace, she stood on tiptoes & kissed him on the lips. Sirius kissed back.

"I wish…I wish I had known you before this," Ingrid said, "I always thought you were handsome."

Sirius couldn't believe what he'd heard. Before he could answer, a horseless carriage pulled up to Hogwarts. Ingrid kissed him again on the lips.

"Good-bye," she whispered, touching his cheek, smiling sadly. Before he could speak, she turned going to the carriage waiting for her. She was gone from his life.


	3. There is Light

**There is Light **

Sirius laid in his bed. He was staring at his ceiling. His hands rested on his chest. Many candles were lit around the room. It cast a warm glow as it illuminated the sparse room.

There was a rap on his closed door. It was sharp and sudden. Sirius sat up. "Mmmph…come in," he grunted.

The door creaked open. A brown, shaggy haired young man poked his head in and then the rest of his gangly body appeared as Regulus Black entered. He went to Sirius bed and sat down.

Sirius sat up and glared at Regulus. "What do you want?"

Regulus stared at the floor. "I know I've always been the favorite child. The perfect one in school. The most popular guy. The talented one…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Did you come here to brag?"

"No," the brother said, "I came here to say that you are the better brother. You have good blood in you. You're going to be something big – good. You're better than I ever will be." Regulus stood. He nodded to his dumbfounded brother and left the room and Sirius' life for good.


	4. The Darkness Cometh

**The Darkness Cometh**

Dusk had fallen. Sirius was sitting at his desk at Hogwarts. His mind was in Regulus – that was a rarity. They had never gotten along. But still, he thought and worried about him.

Sirius knew that his brother had joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Sirius also thought he was foolish for doing so. But, he did not say a word to his family. Most of his family was proud. At that thought, Sirius made a funny sound in disgust. Then he went back to working on a map of Orion.

There was a peck at his window. He quickly stood and went to the opening it. There was an owl delivering The Daily Prophet. He paid the owl as he took the paper. Closing the window, Sirius unrolled the paper.

On the front page was an article about the new Quidditch broom as well as an article about The Wyrd Sisters. Neither of those articles interested him. The main spread was about the death of a Death Eater. His brother in fact.

Sirius pursed his lips. He looked at the moon shining out his window as he remembered what Regulus had said before he had left. Slowly he nodded and then went back to working on the star map.


End file.
